The San Diego State University MBRS/IMSD program submits this competitive renewal after nine years of successful minority biomedical student research development. The overall goal is to rectify the underrepresentation of minorities in biomedical research. We will continue our successful model of the mentor-protege concept to achieve this major objective. As will be evident in this application, our institution is evolving from a major teaching/ research institution with an emphasis on undergraduate training, to one of the top ranking research institutions in California. Because of this fact, we will continue developing undergraduate talent but will expand the graduate component of the program (including the Ph.D.). Therefore, the major value added component of this application is the increased emphasis on graduate training of master's and Ph.D. level MBRS research participants. This increase on graduate training will assist the NIH/NIGMS/MORE programs to achieve their goal of helping to resolve the underrepresentation of biomedical researchers in a more timely manner. In summary, we have added several new aims and components, and a strong evaluation component to assure that the objectives of the MORE programs and our specific SDSU program are met.